Uzumakis, A Weasel, A Snake, and Friends
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Kushina and Minato had more than one child and their daughter is determined to fulfill their will and protect her brother, first she needs to become a jonin.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Uzumaki Kushina patiently guides her daughters hands through the motions for a storage seal. No one had known she was pregnant until little Kushika had been two months old, it had taken that much time to get her seal fully settled. Kushika was now two and Kushina was starting her Fuuinjutsu education. She had this nagging feeling that she needed to teach her sweet D__ō__ta(daughter) as much as she could about the sealing arts while she could. Kushina was also going to make sure that only her daughter could touch the Uzumaki and Namikaze family scrolls. She had already discussed this with Minato and he had agreed._

_ Minato was teaching her chakra control, only the leaf exercise for now, but he too could sense that they needed to impart as much knowledge to Kushika as possible. They also made it so Kushika's memories could not be modified by seals and should they die she would become the head of both clans, Namikaze by proxy, when she made jonin. They made sure to leave behind everything they could think of to help her out academically, politically, and as a kunoichi. Minato had left copies of everything in the scroll Kushina had made. With that damn War Hawk still around Minato knew he had to hide his Hiraishin and Rasengan scrolls._

_ Kushina shakes thoughts of the future away, right now, her sweet D__ō__ta needed her and that was what she would focus on. Sarutobi Hiruzen was getting ready to stand down as Hokage and the top contenders were Hiruzen's student Orochimaru and his student Jiraiya's student Minato. Kushina privately hoped Minato became the Fourth Hokage though she had wanted to be the first female Hokage she would be content to be the wife/lover of the Hokage. Kushina still took missions though, only up to B-rank, as she did have a child to consider. Mikoto was quite happy to watch over her goddaughter on those occasions._

_ Kushina also hired out a genin team every so often to watch her D__ō__ta. Thankfully they didn't need all hands on deck but she still stayed in top form, just in case. Council meetings annoyed her to no end as the damn civilian council seemed to think that they could tell Shinobi what to do. Kushina was generally the one that knocked them back into line as well. Since most of them had grown up with her they backed down immediately._

_ Kushina only figured out how true her feeling of foreboding was when she gave birth to her son, Naruto. In the end she and Minato died to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, into Naruto, but Kushina knew he would be treated like scum. However, Kushina had been able to make a seal that allowed Kushika to see everything so she would know what her little brother looked like. Like predicted the elders tried to seal away Kushika's memory only to realize that her parents had foreseen this possibility and had taken steps to prevent just that._

_ " Young lady you will be coming with us to the… "_

_ Mikoto Uchiha had shown up just then, " Like hell you're putting her in an orphanage, she's my goddaughter, DATTEBANE, " she sweat drops, " I have spent entirely too much time with your kaa-san, Kushika. "_

_ Koharu, Homura, and Danzo wince, as her godmother Mikoto had them backed against the wall, not to mention she had the Daimyo's stamp of approval for her guardian ship over one Uzumaki Kushika, signed years ago, just in case. The document was valid, " Kushina left nothing to chance, oh, Danzo, you even try to put Naruto in fucking Root, I will channel Kushina and kick your ass while ripping off your manhood, am I understood? " Mikoto asks._

_ Danzo pales at this and nods quickly, Mikoto would notice as well. The Uchiha Clan head was going to take over where Kushina left off and that was starting with dealing with the damn dissenters in her own clan._

Chapter One

" All right, class, it's time for me to announce your teams. Team One is… " a girl with red head and violet eyes tunes out until Team Five comes up, " Team Five is Nara Shikana, Uzumaki Kushika, and Aburame Rei your jonin sensei is Inuzuka Yuri…" after that she tuned out again. Uzumaki Kushika was not a happy genin, oh, she knew about the stupid test, she was pissed about the fact that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her little brother, Naruto, though that didn't stop her from making sure his place was well protected, he had plenty of food, and the proper clothes. Even her godmother wasn't allowed to directly help him and Kushika swore her mother would have already had the streets running red with the quixotic civilians blood.

She even gave him pranking ideas, no normal older sister would do this, but it was the only safe way he could vent out all his feelings. She kept his tab at Ichiraku's paid up, made sure he had what he needed, including the beginning stances of the Uzumaki taijutsu style, the Whirling Tides Fist. She was not going to allow him to be far behind his peers, especially with all the damn prejudice he had to deal with.

Team five follows their sensei to the specified training ground, " All right, likes dislikes, hobbies… all that jazz. "

Kushika rolls her eyes, " I'm Uzumaki Kushika, I like pranks, which are non-lethal traps, dammit, ramen, and training, I dislike the DAMN CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND INTERFERING ELDERS, DATTEBANE! Hobbies are pranking, gardening, and working on my sealing. My dream is none of your concern. "

Yuri winces, Kushika was not happy with the civilians for the way they treated her brother. Sounded like she was also pissed at the civilian council and the village elders. From his crystal ball the third hokage winces, Kushika had promised she would be a jonin before Naruto graduated from the academy and then she would be exacting restitution from everyone whom wronged him. Mitaraishi Anko was helping her to make that list as well. Anko was also helping to keep Naruto safe.

" Sarutobi, that Uzumaki girl is too dangerous to be left unchecked. " Shimura Danzo states as he walks in.

" She's her mother's daughter with her father's intellect. You will not even try to hinder her. Uchiha Mikoto is her godmother, do you want to piss her off? "

Danzo blanches at the thought of pissing off Mikoto, her temper was almost as bad as Kushina's had been. She had already threatened him once in regards to Naruto, he didn't even want to imagine what she would do to him in regards to the girl she'd been watching over for the last six years. Kushika was proving to have her mother's temper and would not take kindly to him trying to mess with her or her little brother. She'd already killed several of his operatives for trying to get into the Namikaze Clan Compound

Elsewhere Anko slams into a genin that was attacking Naruto, " Hey, kid, you all right? "

" I am, Snake Lady. "

Anko smirks, Naruto was the only one allowed to call her Snake Lady. Anko was protecting Naruto for the sake of one of her few friends, Kushika. Kushika had been training herself into the ground in order to make sure she made it to Jonin before Naruto graduated from the academy. Then there was the fact that she had managed to befriend Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy. Though Anko felt there might be something more to their relationship now that Kushika was a genin. Well, she still had to take the genin test but Kushika was not going to allow herself to fail. She was going to make sure she was able to finally be with her little brother soon enough.

Shikana and the others all roll their eyes at their sensei before Shikana uses Shadow Possession as a distraction while Rei sends out her bugs and Kushika shunshins off, sending a kunai flying at the bells, the bugs had aimed for Yuri's ninken to distract them both. " I believe we win sensei, though this test was troublesome to begin with. " Shikana says.

" How did you know about the true purpose of the bell test? " Yuri asks.

" Whose daughter am I, plus I've watched Kakashi-nii administer it enough times, Yuri-sensei. " Kushika retorts.

Yuri winces, so these three had been ready for it and had most likely planned out how to win on the way here. Damn, then again one of them was a Nara so she shouldn't feel too bad. " Oh, we will be getting those damn D ranks out of the way as soon as possible, they're fucking chores, and I will not tolerate doing them for long, got it, dattebane! " Kushika says and shunshins off with her teammates.

Back at the Hokage Tower Yuri stands at attention along with the other chosen jonin sensei. Team's One, Three, Five, and Six had passed. The Hokage wanted to speak to her specifically after he dismissed the others, " Yuri, Kushika is determined to become a jonin and to that end she made sure she ended up with the teammates that could help her towards that goal. Shikana is not a lazy Nara and Rei is not a typical Aburame either, all three have set goals, and if you cannot meet their standards they will go elsewhere for training. "

" Standards? " Yuri asks.

" Yes, standards, they are all at chunin level skill wise. Kushika has already mastered her mother's kenjutsu style and the Uzumaki family taijutsu. Then there's the fact that they have been doing chakra control for the entirety of the academy. Not just the leaf exercise, tree climbing and water walking as well. "

Yuri groans, " In other words, I'll have to spar with them and see where they are and go from there, as I really don't want to deal with the Uzumaki temper. "

ANBU Weasel is just heading for his Clan Compound when a water shunshin appears before him, " Shi, how do you continually do that? "

Kushika grins, " I'm a sensor, work with me on my Kenjutsu, I'm officially a genin, but I need a sparring partner that will force me to get better and you are such a partner, Weasel, which your code name is ironic as it's your name as well, isn't it. "

Itachi groans, " How'd you figure it out? "

" The way you move when you protect my little brother from those idiots. " Kushika says firmly.

Weasel goes over to a post and bangs his head on it, that meant anyone whom watched body language could figure whom an ANBU was. " You just pointed out a major weakness in the ANBU, Shi. "

" What, none of you thought of changing up how you fight while you're in ANBU. Geez, you'd think someone woulda thought of that at some point. "

Weasel sighs and leads her to his private training ground before they go into a kenjutsu spar. Weasel knew she was right, there were very few in the village that could push her to better herself in kenjutsu. As long as he promised to never use his Sharingan to copy her kenjutsu or Taijutsu styles then she wouldn't painfully maim him or seal his Sharingan away. He actually didn't mind Kushika, she had a superb work ethic and her pranks were top notch, or should he say her traps.

That was what the civilians didn't get, Naruto's pranks were simply non-lethal traps and it was taking everything everyone had to keep his older sister from going on a killing spree against those ignorant bakas. The civilians and certain other fools had just be grateful that their mother wasn't still alive, otherwise Konoha's streets would have already been running red with blood. This the Uchiha prodigy knew for sure as even his father tread lightly with Kushika. Once her hair started floating and parted in nine different ways Fugaku backed down.

Fugaku was by no means a fool, as Kushika had already sealed away several Sharingan because the fools wouldn't take no for an answer and as she was a clan heiress she was perfectly within her rights, especially when she happened to be his wife's goddaughter. Little known fact was that Mikoto was actually the head of the clan and the ones Kushika had already sealed were the dissenters in the clan. Weasel had watched several confrontations between Kushika and the Clan, Kushika always won because she also apparently had figured out how to use Senju Tsunade's monster strength.

Now, Kushika was a genin and she was not going to sit idly by, she probably already had several Shadow Clones working on chakra control, muscle memory for her taijutsu and learning the seals for different ninjutsu while testing out seals as well. Plus, one clone would always watch Naruto and help him with his pranks, not that anyone other than he and Dog knew this. Dog knew better than to be late to protecting his sensei's son, because Kushika would hunt him down, one of the few whom could, then again, they did have a sibling relationship. " Where are the next chunin exams held, Weasel-kun? "

Weasel nearly fumbles even as he continues their deadly dance, Kushika was definitely getting faster, and damn it all, did she have to try her seduction techniques out on him while they were sparring, then again ninja didn't fight fair and kunoichi were meant to seduce information out of targets. " You'd better sit the next exam out, it'll be in Iwa and they hate your mother and any Uzumaki at nearly the same level as the yellow flash. "

" Damn, I was so hoping to hit chunin soon, have to hope the next is somewhere more friendly. " Kushika mutters, deflecting his next attack easily enough, and using substitution to get away from the next, she could do that one sealess as well.

Weasel groans, Kushika was very good at stealth, must be a family thing, well, in Naruto's case it was probably necessity. Seeing as how just about everybody that was a civilian tried to kill him on a daily basis not to mention his birthday, which had to be the worst day for the six year old in his young life. Birthdays were supposed to be happy days filled with family and friends, instead Naruto had to dread his. Weasel always did what he could to make things better for the young Jinchuriki along with Dog and Snake. Kushika did everything she possibly could for him as well, which included making sure the Ichirakus were paid and that they managed to get her little brother a well-balanced diet.

Teuchi had no problem with this as he was the only person whom would serve him and not overcharge him, though heaven help whomever Anko caught doing that to the little blonde gaki. She'd have them in an interrogation chamber faster than the fourth could use Hiraishin. She'd taken to having Yuhi Kurenai help her with this, as the Chunin was appalled at how he was treated as well. Anko was quick to crack down on those ninja whom attacked the boy, as she knew damn well that once Kushika was a jonin the red head would be demanding restitution for what was done to her family.

Some of it would be death, Anko made sure she kept good records of whom screwed with the blonde Uzumaki. How no one realized he was the fourth's son she didn't even begin to fathom and then for ninja to think he was the kunai and not the scroll was utterly ridiculous. The kenjutsu spar between Weasel and Kushika has ended by this time, " You are definitely getting better. "

" I'll need to spar you again sometime with my resistance seals off so I can adjust to the new speed. " Kushika admits.

" Let me know through Anko, okay, and we'll work a spar in as soon as we can. I am an ANBU after all. "

" Of course, Weasel-kun. Beware of old hawks, they're very ambitious and nosy. " Kushika says.

Weasel nods at this, Danzo was going to make a move then. Probably the execution of the entire Uchiha Clan if he could get away with it so he could gain their eyes. " Warn shunshin boy as well. Shikana will kick his ass if he lets anything happen to himself. "

" Got it, but how do you…? "

" Fuuinjutsu. " is her one word response. Her kaa-chan had started her out on her seals education, then Jiraiya, the pervy sage had finished it just last year, he had taken her as a temporary apprentice seeing as how she had gone as far as the scrolls could take her. No one knew she was supplying seals for the village, which was how she was able to pay Naruto's Ichiraku tab. She was known under a code name so no one would be able to kidnap or assassinate her.

At least she couldn't be put under the CRA, as female could only churn out so many babies, not to mention she had already dealt with that issue. Mostly by digging up dirt on the elders and civilian council members, not to mention Mikoto being the Uchiha head had let it be known that she was Kushina Uzumaki's friend and teammate. She was also getting Hinata out of the Hyuuga Clan Compound and away from Hiashi in order to get the girl some confidence. Hiashi would have done something but, he remembered his wife's teammates and knew damn well what they were capable of.

Kushika heads for her clan compound and sighs before creating some shadow clones to work on advanced chakra control, she'd developed this with Anko so she could maintain her control while under enemy fire. Anko never fired off kill shots though. The only daughter of Kushina and Minato sighs wearily, but she knew she had to become a jonin before Naruto graduated from the academy. There was no way in hell she was going to leave her baby brother to the machinations of the civilians for too much longer.

Author's Note: I decided to take Naruto a different way and give him an older sister that is very much her mother's daughter. Until Naruto graduates the story will mostly focus on his sister though Anko, Itachi, and her teammates, plus her sensei, Kakashi, Mikoto, and Shisui will also get some air time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own Kushika, Shikana Nara, Rei Aburame, Yuri Inuzuka and Yuri's Ninken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Inuzuka Yuri looks at her team, " I will spar each one of you individually going over Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu to see where you all are in terms of skills. A friend of mine will test you in Kenjutsu, Genin Uzumaki. "

" If you mean ANBU Cat then she knows I'll take her down, my mother was her sensei and I use my mother's Kenjutsu style. ANBU Weasel is the only one whom can give me a decent Kenjutsu work out. " Kushika states matter of factly.

Yuri blinks, " You spar with ANBU Weasel? "

" Hell, yeah, he's one of the few that can make me push my limits. " Kushika states.

Shikana and Rei both snort, Kushika spoke the truth and Shisui was the one that helped them all with their shunshin speed, though now Shikana was free to pursue a relationship with Shunshin no Shisui. Rei had her eyes on Uchiha Koji, he was well renowned for his use of the replacement jutsu. How the three friends ended up falling for three decent Uchiha males that had not fallen to the curse of hatred and arrogance they couldn't understand. Rei went first in the spar with their sensei unlike other Aburame she continually worked to enlarge her reserves so she would have chakra left over for some jutsu and she worked on her taijutsu as well. Aburame were traditionally long range fighters so Rei knew she had to somehow overcome this obstacle.

Shikana was not a lazy Nara, she trained her ass off but she was still just as smart and she still played Shogi whenever she could, teaching the game to Rei and Kushika. Playing Kushika was fun because she never knew how she was going to move her pieces, it gave her quite the work out mentally. They also went over old battles to see where they went wrong and then planned out responses and counter-responses while they had been in the academy.

Kushika had been the one to train them in stealth and trap making, once Shikana caught on there had been one more prankster in Konoha. They both took turns in giving Naruto pranks to pull off. The fact that he could pull them off wearing kill me orange should have said that the other ninja in the village needed more training. Weasel was the only one whom even came close to finding him. Snake he just sought shelter with as no one was stupid enough to piss her off. That was tantamount to pissing off Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi at the same time and they had been trained by Tsunade of the Sannin.

Needless to say all three of them were capable of the same feats as Naruto, hell, it was Kushika that had gotten Itachi's stealth up to par. Shisui would spar with them whenever he had the time and they generally did so on Nara lands as not even the Uchiha were stupid enough to spy on a clan that could plot their murders and do so without leaving a trace.

Naras may generally be lazy but they were also highly intelligent, which was why no one pissed off a Nara. A Nara that could prank with the best of them was a bad thing, plus Shikana was teaching Shikamaru, the Clan head's son, the fine art of trap making or rather pranks and stealth. As she told Shikamaru, if he could hide in kill me orange then he was good to go if he wore normal ninja colors. Shikamaru could see the reasoning in that and dragged his best friend Akimichi Choji along for the ride when it came to stealth training.

Rei stepped up first to spar against their Inuzuka sensei, at the same time Naruto is getting overcharged for food again, at least until Anko walks in to the store, " Now I know you aren't overcharging the gaki for anything, right? "

Mitaraishi Anko was just not a Tokubetsu Jonin that you screwed with in any way, shape, or form. They had at first after she returned from being Orochimaru's apprentice and some still looked at her with distrust in their eyes. That was why she relished being in the T&I department, that allowed her to take her frustrations out on hapless victims and spies. The workers in the store curse and charge Naruto the right price as they knew Anko would make their lives hell if they didn't. What they didn't know was that every time this happened Anko added to the list she was making for Kushika. When the girl became a jonin things were definitely going to get interesting around here. She would definitely put the council in its place when she claimed the Uzumaki seat and started proxying the Namikaze seat.

Uchiha Fugaku glares at nothing, his wife was the clan head, not him, and every time a clan member pissed her off she would have that Uzumaki bitch seal off their chakra and Sharingan, burning it from their genetics so they couldn't even pass it on if they hadn't already. Mikoto was not standing for any shit from any of their clan members, if they got too arrogant with her they were punished, the next offense was loss of their chakra and Sharingan. If he were to even begin to suspect that three of his decent Uchiha, one being his eldest son, could even dare consider matrilineal marriage he'd have a stroke. Mikoto had no problem with this as she already suspected the relationship between Itachi and Kushika.

Mikoto was doing her damnedest to keep her little Sasuke from falling through the cracks of darkness into the Uchiha clan curse. She made sure he played like a normal child and she refused to allow anyone other than herself, Itachi, Shisui, or Koji to train him. Sure, Itachi and Koji were a bit standoffish but they were not arrogant jackasses that had poles permanently lodged up their asses either. The Hyuuga Clan was just as bad in Mikoto's opinion, well except for Hitomi and Hinata.

" Auntie Mikoto, can you help me with my Taijutsu? " Mikoto smiles as Hinata comes racing up. Mikoto was going to make damn sure that Hinata gained a bitch mode when she needed it. Hitomi had, had one and boy did the Hyuuga Clan ever learn it too. Mikoto had already had Kushika make it so the Caged Bird Seal couldn't be placed upon the kind hearted child as well, not that the Hyuuga Elders knew about any of that.

" Sure, your mom made me watch her forms with my Sharingan and then master them, just in case. I don't know how to do them with chakra, but I'm sure you can figure that out. " Mikoto says.

Under Mikoto's tutelage Hinata would flourish and the girl would develop her own personal bitch mode, " Hinata, don't let them push you around once I get you up to an acceptable level of power and skill. "

" I don't like hurting family though, Auntie Mikoto. " Hinata says.

" Neither did your mother but she didn't let the Hyuuga Clan Elders push her around either. Plus, she made damn sure that the arrogant ones learned their place by beating them in a taijutsu match. " Mikoto tells the six year old. Her mother had just recently died giving birth to her daughter Hinabi, " Then there's the fact that if you don't show the elders that you're a bitch that shouldn't be messed with then they will try and throw you in the branch family. "

Hinata's eyes widen, her mother had fought back when necessary, well, then Hinata would do the same, even if it meant having to gently hurt her little sister when she was old enough. Mikoto had no way of knowing that her words had sparked a decisive change in young Hinata. Hinata would no longer allow herself to be bullied, she would fight back, " Auntie Mikoto, can you teach me how to use pressure points as well. You don't need the Byakugan for those. "

Yuri curses as she gets tricked by yet another bug clone, most Aburame did not have reserves like this but Rei was different. The female Aburame had been working on upping her reserves for years as she knew she would need to make use of bug clones, the replacement jutsu as well as the Henge or transformation jutsu. Sarutobi-sama had warned her about using her ninken when assessing them, as none of them would hold back. Yuri pales and flashes through the hand signs for the replacement jutsu just before Rei manages to get her kunai in a kill position.

" All right, I think we should work on weapons with you, Rei. Who's next in the assessment spars. Rei, you're good with the basics, your control is excellent, and from what I can see you're good with your clan jutsu as well. Weapons and elements training for the next while. "

Shikana walks forward, yawning, she was going use her clan's reputation to her advantage. Kushika smirks, Shikana was also going to be laying the ground work for Kushika to use some seals as well. Shikana had taken quite well to fuuinjutsu as a whole and Kushika was quite happy to be teaching her as she was a sealing master, certified by Jiraiya himself. Kushika had also left the beginning scrolls with Naruto and only one with Uzumaki blood could open them or even touch them. The Hokage was going to kill her once Naruto started implementing fuuinjutsu into his pranks.

Still the sealing arts were his legacy and she was not going to let him be denied it due to the damn council. Then Kushika's chakra chains react on their own, tangling up three Root members. " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THAT DAMN INTERFERING WARHAWK TO NOT EFFING SPY ON ME AND MY FRIENDS, DATTEBANE! "

Yuri shivers even as she continues to spar with Shikana, whom had nearly caught her with her shadow possession several times. Kushika was definitely _her_ daughter. Kushika rips the spies apart and then marks the bodies with seals that take them back to Shimura Danzo.

Root HQ:

Danzo shudders when the corpses come back to him, that girl always noticed and her chakra chains had trained themselves to notice any spies she didn't. He already couldn't spy on the Uzumaki Clan Compound and now the Nara Clan Compound couldn't be spied on either as they had commissioned the Uzumaki heiress to make it so outside entities couldn't spy on them. Mikoto was using the girl to deal with the dissenters in her clan by sealing their chakra and Sharingan away. This irritated him because he wanted to implant the eyes into himself but at least Mikoto wasn't a weak head nor had she fallen to the curse of hatred and arrogance.

She was cracking down on her clan, and this included the military police force. If she found any of them to be abusing their power they were removed and killed, their eyes destroyed. She was allowing the Inuzuka's into the police force because they were some of the best trackers around. She was reconnecting the Uchiha to the village and had told the ignorant civilians to shut the hell up, for all she knew one of the Uchiha reported killed in action didn't die and was the one behind everything. There were some bodies that were never recovered after all, including one Uchiha Obito.

Since she had pointed that out the mistrust of the Uchiha Clan had gone down significantly. Not even the banshee Haruno council woman could deny or fault that logic. Danzo hated that he couldn't either, she was right, one of the reported dead Uchiha could have survived and controlled the Kyuubi no Kitsune quite easily.

Team 5 Training Ground:

Yuri was cursing the entirety of the Nara Clan as she tried to find a way to out play the genin she was sparring. This turned out to not be such an easy task, the girl was a Nara, and Naras happened to be, as stated before, quite intelligent. Shikana was actually impressed with the curses that her sensei was levying against her entire clan. Unknown to her Shikaku was actually watching this spar along with the Hokage via the crystal ball.

" Damn, an actual motivated Nara, then again she is friends with Kushika so it should come as no surprise. The fact that she has Yuri cursing out the entire clan quite creatively is something though. " Shikaku states.

" Kushika is teaching her sealing. " Hiruzen states.

Shikaku pales, " Dear Kami-sama, no. A Nara learning fuuinjutsu, why are you allowing this, are you insane‽"

" Kushika is a sealing mistress and took Shikana on as an apprentice and you know sealing masters and mistresses are hard to come by. " Hiruzen points out to the clan head.

Shikaku moans, " Do you realize how damn troublesome my wife is going to be when she hears about this? I already have Itachi, Shisui, and Koji Uchiha training on my clan's lands because they don't trust the other Uchiha or the Hyuuga. Can't really blame them for that either as the Uchiha are generally jutsu thieves. They rarely bother mastering anything. The exceptions being Itachi, Shisui, Koji, and Mikoto. "

" Koji is definitely an interesting one with his focus on traps and tracking. He'll make a good Hunter nin one day. Though he hasn't let other skills fall to the way side. He's a decent all around Shinobi with a focus on trap making. I'd almost swear he had some Uzumaki blood in him somewhere if I didn't know better. " Hiruzen admits.

Back at the training grounds Yuri has finally managed to beat Shikana, but just barely. This told the jonin she needed to up her training regime by a lot. Kushika stretches out and smirks, Shikana had laid all the ground work beautifully and now all she had to do was lead their sensei into the well laid trap. Everyone always discounted fuuinjutsu until it was too late, far too late at that. Kushika slips into the first stance of the Whirling Tides Fist and waits for her sensei to make the first move.

Yuri curses at this, Kushika was not going to make the first move, though unknown to the Inuzuka she already had through Shikana. Rei just keeps the stoic Aburame look on her face though she knew what her teammates had done. They had done this before with the Uchiha boys. Their eyes never caught it and they never realized the sealing arrays had been laid down until it was far too late as Shikana and Kushika had invented an invisible chakra conductive ink, invisible to the targets she should say. It dried invisibly and with the security seals those two used no one would be getting that ink formula for quite some time to come.

Only their apprentices would learn that formula though Kushika was going to make sure that Naruto learned a certain seal that would make it so he couldn't be graded wrong. It was why she had started him on his heritage so early. She knew there would be those that would try and screw with him in the academy so she was trying to become a jonin so she could be clan head and put those effers in their places. She had the allegiance of the Nara Clan already due to the seals she had done and the specialty ones they had commissioned from her.

She also had an alliance with the Aburame clan due to the specialty seals she had created for them as well, free of charge after she had been talking to Rei. As long as Mikoto was head of the Uchiha Clan then she could also count on Uchiha backing as well. Hiashi would back only because not backing an Uzumaki was suicide and his wife would return from the dead to use her Eight Trigrams Arrogance Castration Palm Jutsu on him. She'd used it on plenty of Hyuugas and Uchihas not to mention any pervert whom refused to take no for an answer. The fact that she taught it to her teammates and Mikoto had taught it to Kushika made it an unwise idea to not ally with the Uzumaki heiress.

She'd also chosen Mikoto to proxy for the Uzumaki Clan and Shikaku for the Namikaze, she had said that they wouldn't use that power for wrongful purposes while glaring at Danzo and the elders. Kushika knew how to work politics she just hated it and preferred to use intimidation tactics to get the job done. While Rei was thinking about all this the spar had continued on until Kushika ups the ante and puts more strength into her blows. Yuri pales when she realizes the rumors about the girl recreating Tsunade of the Sannin's legendary strength are true as one kick created a decent sized crater, and somehow she got the feeling that was pure strength without being enhanced by chakra.

" I train with resistance seals and I released them a little bit, I doubt you could keep up if I released them completely. I'll do that with Weasel or maybe I could do so with Might Guy, they could actually keep up with me, you couldn't, and I do need to get used to my new speed and strength. " Kushika says.

Yuri curses the Uzumaki clan and their seals this time. Kushika smirks and had Fugaku or Hiashi seen this they would have screamed like little girls and run for the hills. Whenever a certain Habanero had gotten that look on her face it meant trouble and suffering. Kushika's hands fly through the seals at an alarmingly fast pace, " Fuuin! "

Yuri curses when she is frozen in place, " How…? "

" I laid the array while I was fighting you and then all Kushika had to do was get you into position. It's troublesome to even explain all this to you. " Shikana says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two Weeks Later:

Anko Mitaraishi sighs as she watches over the little blonde Gaki. She had no problem watching over him and Ibiki was loving all the new victims that he got to play with for screwing with the gaki. Though he was starting to master trap seals easily enough and Kushika had just recently left the intermediate scroll with him as her shadow had informed her that he had mastered the beginners scroll, soon he would be able to set up security seals like a pro.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't know whom his mysterious benefactor was but this person was teaching him. Anko had taken to teaching him how to read and write when he was younger and now gave him vocabulary quizzes. Age appropriate or Kushika would kill her. She wanted her little brother to have some innocence. He especially loved the fuuinjutsu scrolls and supplies he was left. Though Anko would buy him more along with making sure he could buy decent clothes and food. The Ichirakus were capable of feeding him every day and a proper diet too. Kushika kept them informed of what he would need as well. Her shadow clone had undone every seal except the one containing the Kyuubi on him.

When she had gotten those memories she had been infuriated and informed the Hokage if she ever got definitive proof on whom had done that to her little brother then she would kill said person or people. Naruto was also grateful that Anko had taught him several chakra control exercises, leaf sticking, leaf spinning, kunai and shuriken balancing, tree climbing, and water walking. For now she used rubber balls to help him learn to dodge and keep his concentration. Naruto knew he had a lot of chakra which is why he had asked Anko if there were other clone jutsus he could learn. The regular clone just used to little chakra for him to use it effectively.

Anko had taught him water clones after testing his affinities; strong affinities for wind and water with a lesser affinity for earth. This clone Naruto could actually do as it took more chakra. Anko had seen where he was going and couldn't blame the kid, he just had to make clones not a normal clone. Sneaky, then again this was the kid that could sneak into ANBU headquarters in kill me orange, dye their uniforms the same color and leave before ever being noticed.

The Hokage was seriously considering making all of ANBU train their stealth by wearing the color if a six year old could infiltrate and get back out with- out anyone being the wiser for it until after they saw their uniforms. Kushika had trained her stealth like that as well and had her teammates train their stealth like that too. The little blonde lights up when he finds the next scroll for fuuinjutsu waiting for him. He was almost ready for the next set of katas for the Whirling Tides Fist as well. Once he had that mastered he didn't know what he would do. Anko was teaching him how to throw kunai, shuriken, and senbon. She was also teaching him pressures points and brought out a dummy and helped him incorporate hitting them into the Whirling Tides Fist.

The council couldn't do jack shit to her either after Mikoto had laid down the law with them Habanero style. Any civilian that she caught screwing with Naruto was handed over to the Konoha Military Police Force and any Uchiha that abused him was killed immediately by the head of the clan. She would stamp out that arrogance and that meant marrying outside the damn clan, inbreeding was never a good thing. That was why she would allow Itachi to marry into his wife's family and she was hoping to hell that Kushika would snag him.

Itachi, had he known what his mother was thinking about would have been mortified. Still, he would have liked that she approved of Kushika while his father most certainly did not. Itachi was not a typical Uchiha, he hated fighting unless it was to protect his village, Naruto, Kushika, his mother, little brother, or Shisui. He had passed on Kushika's warning to his cousin as well. Shisui had understood the warning and had upped his training, asking Kushika for resistance seals. Shisui was the only one whom had upgraded his Sharingan through hard work and not killing his best friend like everyone else did. Koji had started training with them as well.

All three knew that they needed to be ready for the damn war hawk. Itachi had warned his kaa-san cryptically as well. The three male Uchiha complemented each other's styles very well. Itachi was currently helping Koji with his Kenjutsu while Shisui was working through his katas having recently gotten the level of his resistance seals upped by Kushika. Itachi had been stunned at the speed she had when she fully released her seals after she made genin when they sparred and had asked her to teach him how to make them and use them.

She had done so only after he promised that he would show no one. He understood as sealing was to the Uzumakis like the Sharingan to the Uchiha. Koji was also starting on poisons as a Shinobi could never be too careful. He was working on his immunity to the most common ones first and then he would work his way up. Plus, he could use poison's in his traps. Koji starts to smirk eerily similar to either Uzumaki sibling when they start planning pranks. Itachi pales, he'd seen that look before and knew it spelled doom for someone. " Koji, what are you thinking about? "

Koji smirks even more, " The kind of havoc I can cause with my traps once I become a poison master. "

Itachi blanches, " Whom will you test these out on? "

" Have Kushika give some Root idiots when I'm ready. " Koji says.

Itachi starts smirking as well, Kushika would actually be all for that, " How are you not an Uzumaki? "

" Well, little known fact, my six times great grandmother was an Uzumaki. The clan thinks it died out in my father's line as he didn't show a penchant for pranks or seals. Kushika realized I had Uzumaki blood and started training me in secret. " Koji says, he always used eavesdropping prevention seals, which included lip reading and Yamanaka clan jutsus as well the Hokage's Crystal Ball, " Why do you think I have so much damn chakra, not to mention heal so damn fast? I have to have a shadow clone working on chakra control for me all the time. "

Koji was saying all this while running through the kata forms of the kenjutsu style that he and Itachi though suited him best. They had also managed to discover that he worked best with a Nodatchi though he was also training on how to use a ninjato and katana. He knew he needed to be able to wield two blades at the same time, first he had to master them separately. Itachi and Kushika had promised to help him come up with his own unique kenjutsu style.

Kushika grabs up a certain demon cat with her chakra chains, " Tora, let me put it to you this way, if I have to catch you one more time I will put a seal on you that will make it impossible for you to go more than five feet away from the Daimyo's wife. "

Tora's eyes widen in horror, she wouldn't would she? Tora takes a closer look and gulps, she would. " I'm going to put a seal on you that will let you know when my team has gotten the mission and you can go back to your mistress peacefully, otherwise I will follow through, got it? "

Tora nods vigorously and Kushika puts the seal on the inside of the hell spawn feline's collar before she rejoins her teammates and sensei. Kushika had just made catching Tora an easy assignment for her team as Tora did not want to be stuck that close to her mistress. Once the Daimyo's wife has collected her pet in the Hokage's office Kushika glares at him, " I know damn well we've done the prerequisite amount of D ranks for a C rank so why the hell haven't we gotten that damn C rank yet? "

Yuri gulps as does the Sandaime, they had been hoping to keep Kushika in the village for a good long while, " Look, I damn well know I won't be going to the chunin exams this year as they're in Iwa, I'm not stupid, but if you two think you'll be keeping me in this village guess again. "

Hiruzen sighs, just like Kushina and she was right, they had done the proper amount of D ranks to get a C rank mission. " All right, it's time for Team Five to get their first C rank. You'll be guarding a medical supply shipment, but first you have to pick it up in Nami no Kuni. "

Kushika smirks at this and disappears in a water shunshin. She had sealing supplies to get ready. Something told her that there were some people in Nami no Kuni that would be important to her little brother so she needed to set the ground work now. Kushika had everything she needed in on sealing scroll. She had her sword, a jitte, diagonally across her back for a quick draw with her right hand, kunai pouch on her left thing, with a senbon pouch ritght beside that, and then a shuriken pouch on her right thigh. She had her sealing supplies in a seal on her left wrist. Her hitai-ate was across her forehead and she stops off to see Anko, " I'm going on a C rank. Keep him safe, Anko. "

" Got it, Kushika. Be safe. "

" I'll be fine. Let the weasel know. "

With that Kushika took her leave, her teammates were similarly prepared, as they all believed in being over prepared. Yuri-sensei and her ninken Burumara were waiting for them at the gate. Kushika was glad she was finally going to get out of the village, though she did leave instructions behind for a few people. If Danzo thought he was going to get close to her little brother he had better think again. Mikoto would keep the damn fool in line and if necessary assign one of her trusted Uchiha to guard him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kushika smiles as she sets foot out of the village for the first time. This was going to be fun. Shikana and Rei were also happy they just showed it in different ways. Rei had been working on learning how to use tonfa while Shikana had been working on genjutsu. They had to make sure that they were ready for just about anything that came their way. A mission could go pear shaped at any time. Kushika had her shadow clones out scouting, some of them were exploding shadow clones while she also mixed in water clones and earth clones. She knew that they had to be well informed of the situation around them. Never knew when bandits would try their luck.

Rei had her kikaichū out scouting as well and Burumara was on alert as well. Most green genin had never learned the importance of being aware of your surroundings. They had however as they had run simulations like this with the Uchiha boys. They'd pretend to be bandits, enemy ninja, hell the Aburame Clan would help out with these simulations as well, each one of them was capable of taking on ten opponents alone.

Learning that had been hard but the three had been determined to be able to handle themselves if a C rank were to elevate. Several Aburame Clan members had told them stories where a mission could go pear shaped due to bad intel. Several Nara Clan members had similar tales as well. That was mostly why Shikana was not a typical lazy Nara, not to mention that she had made sure to get her reserves up and create several genjutsu techniques of her own that she had written down once she had tested them completely, making them clan secrets.

Shikaku had been impressed with the genjutsu she had created so easily, though he had to admit that a Nara supplementing themselves with genjutsu was ingenious. Shikana was busy going over different possible scenarios and how to get out of them with a minimum amount of effort and bloodshed. Though Shikana knew that Kushika could take them out rather easily with her chakra chains or if she let loose. The girl had upped her resistance seals by two more levels since her spar with Itachi to get used to her capabilities when the seals were released.

The last time Shibi Aburame had actually sparred with her without using his kikaichū. He had wanted to work on straight taijutsu so it was actually a good thing for him. He hadn't expected her speed to be so close to Might Guy's though. Kushika and Shibi had taken it slow but in the end they had tied as Shibi had more experience. He had thanked her for such a spar and had promised to watch out for Naruto as much as he was able.

Kushika had been thankful for that and Shibi had promised to not discourage Shino, his son, from talking or playing with the blonde. Rei and Shikana both knew that Kushika would make sure she was in the village for her little brother's birthday as the civilians had a tendency to get out of hand otherwise. The Sandaime had promised that once she made genin she would be Naruto's protector on that day. Let's just say that there would be hell to pay if anyone managed to hurt him under Kushika's watch.

Konoha:

Anko curses when she can't find the blonde gaki until she hears a scream of pain. Hell no! Kushika was gonna go ballistic when she got back. Anko shunshins off and kicks a chunin away from Naruto, her eyes narrowed in fury. That was when kikaichū made their way over everyone whom had attacked Naruto, Shibi and Rei's mother, Rika, had been walking by when they heard the screams, the head of the Aburame Clan looks at Rika, " Help Tokubetsu Jonin Mitaraishi take these pitiful Shinobi to Ibiki, I will see to young Naruto's care. "

The women nod and Shibi shunshins off with the son of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki. Poor Naruto couldn't know until he was a chunin, however that didn't stop his older sister from making sure he actually got trained. She also did it right under the noses of the Civilian Council. Hell, very few of the Shinobi Council knew and she was pissing Danzo and the Elders off because she was continually taking out his Root members. The kids she would remove the seal from and then they would sent off to be rehabilitated. She had already liberated a kid named Sai whom had a very unique Kekkei Genkai, with it he was able to bring ink based drawings to life. The kid was now living in the Uzumaki Compound until Kushika was completely sure he was ready for society.

She had also saved the boy he viewed as a brother, Shin, and gotten him the proper medical treatment for his illness as well. She couldn't believe how many kids she had removed from Danzo's grasp and sent back to their families for rehabilitation. Some clans didn't even know this had happened right under their noses. Hiashi was especially pissed when Kushika returned several members of his clan to him. All of them were main branch members that were thought to have been stillborn.

Even the Hyuuga Elders were indebted to the red headed genin, this meant that they had to protect Naruto and not exacerbate the situation that the civilians had made. Not to mention their Caged Bird Seal had been stolen from the Uzumaki Clan, Kushika had informed then that she would be demanding restitution for that and any harm that came to her brother if a Hyuuga was involved or could have stopped it. Most members of the Hyuuga Clan remembered her mother and knew the only reason Kushina hadn't asked for restitution was because of Hitomi.

They hadn't thought that a mere child would be able to play political hard ball like that, but she had and more importantly Hinata could never be marked and she had removed the mark from Neji as well, telling him the truth of what had really happened to his father. She honestly didn't understand why he hadn't been told. Her parents' wills kept Naruto from knowing about their father but once Kushika was a jonin she was going to tell him about their mother. Several of the older ninja shivered whenever she walked past as her mother had taught her how to harness KI when she was younger and she used it to great effect.

Shibi takes the boy to the Nara Compound and Shikaku curses, he did not want to explain to _her_ daughter why _her _son had died, " What happened, Shibi? " Shikaku asks as he summons one of his best clan medics.

" Some chunin took it into their heads to try and kill him. It is highly illogical to even presume that Naruto is the fox. " Shibi answers.

Shikaku's eyes flash, it looked like he would have to gather the Shinobi forces and remind them that they do not attack civilians! As the jonin commander it was his job to keep them all in check, " I hope they are all having appointments with Ibiki and Anko. Kushika is going to be pissed that her little brother was attacked like this by ninja whom should know the difference between the kunai and the scroll. "

Shibi barely twitched but that was a full body shudder for an Aburame. Kushika was very much her mother's daughter and he feared the day she took her spot at the council, though Shikaku had the Namikaze vote and Mikoto the Uzumaki, as Kushika wasn't going to allow Danzo or someone else to get her clans votes. Shikaku knew how Minato would have voted and Mikoto knew damn well how Kushina would vote. This kept the Civilian Council from getting too far out of hand.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was infuriated that his own ninja would attack an innocent child. If not for the training Kushika slipped to her little brother and the fact that he knew a few people whom actually cared about him then Hiruzen had no doubt that Naruto would level this village. Hell, Kushina would do it for what they were doing to her Sochi. No one had known she was a Jinchuriki and Hiruzen had foolishly thought Naruto would be treated decently. He should have known better, especially with all the horror stories about how other villages treated their Jinchuriki.

He knew that when Kushika made jonin the village was going to get shaken up as Mitaraishi Anko was keeping track of every wrong small or large done to Naruto. He knew that it was needed and warranted, because of the way that the Civilian Council had seized power after Minato's death. He was slowly going through all the past decrees and repealing them when he wasn't inundated with paper work. Kushika had been the one to tell him that her father had used Shadow Clones to get it done.

He had banged his head on his desk for not thinking of it himself. He was the goddamned Professor and he hadn't thought of that. Minato had been the one to beat the bane of all Kage's and he had taken the secret to his grave. Hiruzen decided then and there that it would be a secret that only the Hokage knew. That way they could lord it over all the other Kage that they knew how to defeat paper work. Because of that revelation he was able to repeal several decrees, he had always made sure to read over every law that was placed before him, he was not a doddering old fool. He was actually looking forward to Kushika becoming a jonin as she would finally deal with the damn civilian council.

Nara Training Grounds:

Koji sighs as he goes over his seals knowledge again and then makes one Shadow Clone to test his new seal. This was a seal to store a particular jutsu if a ninja was low on chakra. He and Kushika were still working out the logistics of a chakra replenishing seal. This seal stored the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu. If it was going to blow up he'd rather it blow up his Shadow Clone. Shikaku was all right with him possibly hurting some of the trees because if it worked then that seal would be a gold mine. Plus, Shikaku was impressed with his knowledge of poisons and the fact that he was taking the time to become immune to them. Most Uchiha relied on their Sharingan, Koji would not make that mistake.

Hyuugas were just as arrogant and relied on their eyes too. Very few actually learned jutsu that weren't related to the Jyuuken in some way. That was the failing of clans with Kekkei Genkai. The Naras weren't nearly as bad but they still relied on their shadows far too much. That was why Shikana was a breath of fresh air in that clan. His preference was Aburame Rei though and like Itachi would most likely marry into the Aburame Clan. Mikoto was not an idiot unlike her husband and predecessors that seemed to think the clan needed to remain pure.

Team 5, Three Days Later:

Kushika curses as she draws her jitte and engages her chakra chains, their mission had just upgraded to a B rank due to the missing nin that were attacking them for the medical supplies. Thankfully she had them sealed in a sealing scroll that only she could access them from. Shikana was laying the groundwork for a sealing array that worked with her Shadow Possession Jutsu. Rei was using her allies to drain the chakra from their enemies while their sensei was getting overwhelmed by twelve men.

They just had to get a new sensei, didn't they? She had met Kaiza and his family before they had left Wave, Nami, and had left behind several seals. She had told Kaiza not to be a hero and come to Konoha to seek asylum. If necessary she would probably be able to get someone to pay for the assassination of whomever was a threat if that came to pass. Nami was close to Uzu, her mother's home country that had been demolished. Kushika tore through the opponents surrounding her, her mother's kenjutsu style was quite deadly.

That was when Yuri went down. All three genin curse and kick it into overdrive, Kushika forming several Shadow Clones that went to protect their sensei. She wove through the enemy ninja easily enough, Itachi was more of a challenge than these fools, must be genin drop outs for the most part. Not worth collecting the bounties for then. Shikana has hers killed through a combination of fuuinjutsu and her clan's shadow possession technique. Rei just drains hers of chakra though she also took the fight to them as well.

The three genin converge towards their sensei as the last shadow clone falls. All three shunshin, Rei with a bug variation, Shikana a shadow variation, and Kushika used the water shunshin she preferred. The genin surround their sensei and her ninken, " Burumara, go get help. Something tells me we're going to need it and there is no way in hell we're going to abandon our sensei. " Kushika snaps, even as she blocks several kunai that were thrown at her with her jitte by spinning it around with her chakra.

The ninken races off even as Rei's allies cover her escape quite easily. " It just figures that we're more prepared for something like this than our sensei is. Shikana, put that damn brain to work. " Kushika snaps, her chakra chains whipping to and fro through the enemy ranks, defending her friends and sensei, even as she fends off more kunai, shuriken, and senbon.

" Troublesome red head. " Shikana mutters, she was already thinking at hyper speed but every plan she had was with their sensei able to fight too. It was taking far too long to reformulate the plans for just the three of them. Shikana knew that she had to think fast and then she grins, " Trap Alpha. "

Kushika straightens and then smiles widely, her hidden adversary blanches. That was the smile of an insane Uzumaki plan. Shit, the girl actually was a blood Uzumaki. He pales further upon realizing exactly how much she resembled the Red Death. " Everyone, fall back, the red head is the Red Death's daughter! "

Kushika frowns when they all retreat post haste, " Why, Kaa-san, why do they fear you so? " she asks heavenward.

Heaven:

Kushina chuckles at her Dōta, poor girl wasn't happy that her reputation had scared off her current foes. Hitomi rolls her eyes at this, but she had to admit Mikoto was doing her daughter a world of good. Hinata was starting to develop a bitch mode and it would be needed within the Hyuuga Clan. Plus, the Uchiha Clan head was dealing with the dissenters nicely enough. Well, with Kushika's help, hopefully there would be no coup now. Damn arrogant Uchihas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
